Born Lucky
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: in this war between monsters and Humans a child is born who can end the war the only thing is she's not very lucky! Kuro's real mother and father died when she was young her adopted family get killed and she has bad luck in her love life so what happens when she finds the right guy but the humans dont want her to go with him will she follow her heart? KuroXGrimmjow V KuroXButch
1. Taster!

Unknown p.o.v

I stare in to those eyes

Fear runs thought me as they look right in to me

I don't know what to do besides run

But there is nowhere to run to he will find me again

In my heart

I know he will

He smirked the smirk I knew so well

But it's changed thanks to those teeth

The one person I trusted

The one person I loved

The person who just killed my family drinking them dry of blood

And I'm his next target

No one's p.o.v

Many years ago a clan of humans wanted power

The devil gave them this power but at a price

They are the undead

They can't age

They have no heart beat

They drink blood

They go by many names

But they are mostly know as

Vampires

Others like them live as well such as witches, were wolfs, were cats, ghosts, reapers and demons of the night

They all live alongside the humans following the laws

Never marry a human

Never trust a human

Never tell the human of the hidden world

These monsters of the night a ruled by the 13 court guard swards and centre 46

Half breeds of these kinds' human and monster are killed at birth!

Some humans can see these monsters when a human can see them it means the human is a monster hunter

The war lasts forever

The pain and lost never ending

But the one glance of hope can be seen

And both sides will do whatever they can to grab it

**Me: Ok NEW STORY!**

**Ace: great another Bleach and PPGZ cross over**

**Brick: if the monsters are the soul reapers and that then that makes the hunters us**

**Butch: BUT I'm all ways a vampire (pouts at me)**

**Grimmjow: Ren you mind me beating the shit out of green kid?**

**Butch: HEY WHO LET YOU IN**

**(Shiro lifts his hand) **

**Butch: SHIRO YOU MOTHER F***ER HOW DARE YOU LET HIM IN**

**Ulquiorra: Grimm-trash are you upsetting Z-trashes?**

**Ichigo: why do you all everyone something Trash?**

**Shiro: King its Ulquiorra he thinks every ones trash**

**Ace: SHIRO (hugs Shiro)**

**Bee: I've been replaced by a HOLLOW! (Starts crying in to brick's shoulder)**

**Brick: isn't Bee meant to be a tuff guy why the fuck is he crying like Bingo and Boomer?**

**Me:…coz Ace likes Shiro better than him maybe?**

**Bee: THAT'S IT (sobbing) I'M GETTING HER ICE CREAM THEN SHE WILL LIKE ME**

**Me&Brick: oh boy call the cops!**


	2. Vampires Lover Chapter 1

I crossed my arms cross the book I am holding to my chest as I walk through school

You see I was born to stop the war between Monsters and the hunters I was told this be for my mother died

I have to decide this marry the prince of vampires my families killer or marry the head of the hunters son who beat the shit out of me when I was a kid

I can't decide what side to go to

"Hey Princess" I look round to the blue haired vampire prince Grimmjow he smirked since hes a pure blood vampire the hunters don't kill him he looks so hot in his uniform I mean he has the shirt open showing his six pack and sexy scar and the white belt round black pants makes me melt dreaming what's under them it's not that I don't like him and think hes hot I just don't know if I can really love him!

"since when have I been a princess" I said looking at him putting my hair behind my ear he smirked "you're the child born to marry one of two sides hell you was born to marry me" I turn and start to walk away he run after me "why would I date someone as old as you" he growled and run after me trying to grab me when gunshot goes off every one looks round gasping "back away" Butch growls a Grimmjow pointing his gun at him "shot me go on soon to be head hunter" "GUYS STOP" I shout pushing them away from each other "REN JUST PICK ALL READY HIM OR ME" Butch shouts pinning me to the wall I scream he lets me go when a teacher grabs his shirt "let her go stupid I guess you two was fighting over this poor girl" the teacher helps me up "come on dear stay away from them" "HEY LEAVE" Grimmjow started but the woman growled at him I blink she has fangs Grimmjow crosses his arms growling the woman vampire walks me away

"listen I know you're the one who can decide the worlds fate but I won't make you pick one side or the other" "then why are you helping" "your mother she was my friend you live alone don't you" I nodded "and those two know where you live let me take care of you" I look at her "wait your Ren" she nodded and smiled messing up my hair "prince Grimmjow isn't as rude as you think" she said when we got to hers "I don't like butch any way but I can't live or even think of deciding until I know what my life would be like with him" she smiled at me and sat down I copied sitting facing her

"I don't think he would change you just make you a human that lives as long as he does he would want to curse you with having to drink blood" "that would be cute of him" she smiled at me

The next day at school I walk in to Butch "hey Kuro would you mind going on a date with me tonight" I see Grimmjow walking over I spot he for once has waxed his hair back and his holding flowers he looks uncomthy right now "Butch I" Grimmjow's here Butch growled "shut the fuck up Hunter Kuro listen can I talk to you?" "HEY I was asking her on a" "sure Grimmjow sorry Butch maybe another time" I said walking with Grimmjow away from Butch "what was he asking you?" "Oh nothing what did you want and I mean you look really nice and who are those flowers for?" "Oh there for you listen Kuro you wanna I don't know go on a date with me?" I blush and smell the flowers I see Butch looking mad from the door way "wow this is so nice of you and sure when?" Grimmjow blinked and then blushed "how about tonight we can get dinner and see a movie" I blush bright red "sure" he smiled "so I'll pick you up at 6 then" "yeah I moved in with Ren" "yeah shes my aunt" he mumbles I rolled my eyes and then Kiss his cheek and walked back in to school

When I get home I am getting dressed Ren helping me "oh look at you Grimm will be melting all over you" she said smiling and moving hair out of my face "you really think so" she nodded and then smiled sweetly at me "you're giving him a chance I am guessing" I nodded and play with the bracelet I am wearing it was my mother's "I never liked Butch and Grimm I use to be scared of him but hes trying and well I like that in a guy and hes so sweet and hes a bad boy" she smiled "hes lucky to catch you isn't he" I giggled and nodded

There is a knock at the door Ren gets it "OH LOOK AT YOU GRIMM YOU LOOK LIKE A PRINCE" "REN SHUT UP WILL YOU AND I AM A PRINCE!" I walk over and blush he was dressed in a blue shirt, leaver jacket and black pants I blush I'm wearing a blue knee long dress with white knee high shocks and blue flats he smiled at me "should we go" he holds out his hand I smiled and take it walking with him to a limo "my dad instead he drove us" he mumbled "its ok" I said smiling and hugging his arm he blushed

We get to dinner he is so funny and kind "Grimm you know you're so funny" I said giggling after his latest joke he smiled at me "listen I'm sorry for everything and I" "no I forgave you the day you saved me from being forced to marry Butch" he blushed that was last year he was so brave he got shot in the leg for me "it's all right I guess I mean I would have done it no matter what" "if I had to decide between marrying you or Butch like it was that or death I would pick you" he chuckled "what you saying death might be a something you pick" I rolled my eyes when we was eating he looked at me "you do know you will have to decide soon right" "I know before I'm 17 and my birthday is in five months but I'm on a date with you anit I" he chuckled "yeah you are so that's a point to me right" "right now you're like 2 hes 0" he chuckled "I'm winning" he joked I giggled "so what film we watching" "that dark night film" "but that's a 18" I mumble "why you get scared easy or something" I nodded sadly

"you got me to cuddle in to don't worry no monster will even think to touch you I'm the prince of vampires and vampires run the rest of the monsters so your safe my angel" I giggled and blushed bright red he smiled

We are sitting in the movie he has his arm around me I have a coke and we are sharing popcorn he smiles at me and kisses my cheek "Kuro you know your cute right" I blush bright red "Grimmjow if I did pick you what would my life be like" I asked as we are walking back to mine he looked at me "I would make you a human that can live forever well as long as I live and all so I wouldn't make you live a life you don't want if you wanna be treated like a princess then you will or if you wanna live like a human then I will with you it's because I love you!" I blush and then kiss his lips outside the door "thanks for a great date" I blow him a kiss before going in

It's been 4 months it's my birthday I am standing looking at the two sides Ren has her hand on my shoulder "come on Kuro you don't want to be with him he will turn you in to a blood sucking vampire you can't want them to win" "Kuro you know how I feel about you so whatever you decide I'm happy with what you want" all the other vampires look confused at Grimmjow as if to say YOUR MEANT TO BEG HER "Ren please go stand with the other Vampires" she does and walks back to the others "Kuro" Butch started to walk over "I never said I would go with you" he blinked I look to Grimmjow he blinked "if I had to pick between you two and death who do you think I would pick" Grimmjow grinned and run over hugging me I hug him back "WHAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN" "she told me this be for and she picked me I'm the one she wants but why me Kuro" "I feel safe in your arms" I mumble cuddling in to his chest he smiles "can't stop me calling ya Princess now can you" I slap his chest he chuckled and kissed my head

Normal p.o.v

Kuro and Grimmjow married later the same day and Grimmjow kept his promise he never changed her he only made her a human with a vampire's life span

Kuro wanted to live like a princess to Grimmjow's happiness he treated her like a princess though every thing

After 3 years Kuro was carrying their first baby Grimmjow was so happy he was going to be a father they had everything planed

But then the hunters started to fight back Kuro was kidnapped by Butch he claimed that Grimmjow had messed with her mind and she didn't really pick herself she kept fighting to get free and Grimmjow promised Butch he would hunt him down find his mate and kill him for taking his family


End file.
